La nuit des mutants
by Diavolo
Summary: La nuit des mutants


La nuit des mutants  
  
-TANIA UN VERRE ET VITE !!!!!!!!  
La jeune fille de 16 ans se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers le  
comptoir poussiéreux où étaient posés les verres de bière. Elle alla à la  
table du client impatient et retourna vers le comptoir où ses trois  
meilleurs amis l'attendaient.  
Le plus jeune d'entres eux, un dénommé Yako, un jeune homme aux cheveux  
longs, roux et graisseux et de petite taille, laissa tomber une carte sur  
le paquet qui s'accumulait sur le comptoir.  
-Et je gagne ! lança-t-il d'un ton triomphant.  
Tania se rassit et sortit une carte de son paquet pour la jeter elle  
aussi sur le paquet.  
-Non, je gagne !  
Yako regarda son jeu de cartes et empocha celui de Tania. Il regarda le  
paquet de cartes étalés devant lui et fini par se résigner.  
-Allé, Yak. Dis-toi qu'une partie perdue parmi tant d'autre ça va presque  
rien changer à ton compte ! dit un jeune homme du nom de Lennyako, grand  
et robuste.  
Le dernier des garçons, PickPocket (c'était le surnom qu'on lui avait  
donné en raison de son habitude à voler les portes feuilles des pauvres  
passants qui commettaient l'erreur de passer trop près de lui) regarda sa  
montre et parut plutôt nerveux.  
-Euh, les gars ? dit-il anxieusement.  
-Mmh ?  
-Les flics vont commencer à arriver pour leur pause. On f'rais mieux de  
déguerpire. À plus, Tane. On se voit ce soir !  
Chacun leur tour, les garçons lui firent leurs au revoir (à leur façon).  
Puis elle retourna derrière le comptoir. Elle était serveuse dans ce bar  
que tous les gens honnêtes et malhonnête du quartiers fréquentaient. Voilà  
pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas partir avec ses trois jeunes hommes. Voici  
une petite description de notre petite serveuse adolescente qui vous aidera  
peut-être à comprendre cette histoire :  
Tania Scoob était une jeune fille de 14 ans normale, 2 ans plus tôt. Sa  
vie avait été complètement bouleversée par son déménagement au Japon. Elle  
avait effectué se voyage en compagnie de Julie Cartison et de son frère,  
PickPocket. Malheureusement, à peine quelques mois après leur arrivée  
Julie avait eue un accident de la route qui lui avait été fatal. Ses  
dernières paroles avaient été pour Tania. Elle lui avait demandé de  
s'occuper de son frère aîné (il avait 2 ans de plus que Tania) à sa place.  
Tania s'était fait un petit job dans ce bar qui était le lieux de rencontre  
de tous les gens du quartier. PickPocket, lui s'était fait une petite gang  
de rue qui étaient vite devenue leurs meilleurs amis. Ils habitaient  
toujours dans cet appartement sur la rue où ils avaient habités avec Julie.  
Tania connaissait maintenant tous les gens du voisinage proche ou loin.  
Pourtant, cette nuit là, un groupe de jeunes hommes inconnus de Tania  
discutaient dans le fond de la salle. Était-ce un effet de son imagination  
ou il n'arrêtait pas de jeter de brefs regards vers elle.  
Soudain de grands cris hystériques se firent entendre dans la salle du  
personnel. Une des autres serveuse s'approcha rapidement d'elle.  
-J'ai comme l'impression que Jekky fait des siennes !  
Jekky était leur chef. Il n'avait pas, merci mon dieu, le pouvoir de les  
renvoyer, mais il pouvait tout de même se permettre de les insulter à sa  
guise. Ce dont il profitait grandement.  
Avec un grand bruit, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître  
l'énorme silhouette du chef des serveurs et serveuses. La salle était  
soudain devenue silencieuse. Les clients étaient accoutumés aux colère  
fréquentes du grand homme et commençaient à les apprécier pour le bon  
spectacle de bagarre qui éclatait souvent entre les employés et lui.  
-TANIA SCOOB !!!!!!!!!!!!! rugit-il. JE CROYAIS T'AVOIR DEMANDÉ D'ENVOYER  
UNE COMMANDE DE BIÈRE AVANT MIDI !!!  
-Mais je l'ai faite cette...  
-ET NE M'INTÉROMPTS PAS QUAND JE TE PARLE ! ON A BESOIN DE 4 BOI-TES DE  
PLUS ET CES PAUVRES CLIENTS DEVRONT ATTENDRE L'ARRIVÉE DE LA COMMANDE QUI  
N'ARRIVERA QUE DEMAIN !!!!!  
Décidément, il prenait un malin plaisir à insulter ses employés en  
public.  
-Je vous dis que je l'ai faite cette... répéta-t-elle, en vain.  
-TAIS-TOI QUAND JE TE PARLE.  
-Ohh  
Elle retourna à ses occupations. Soudain, elle eue une intuition. On  
aurait dit que son cerveau lui ordonnait de se baisser. Ce qu'elle fit.  
Juste à temps, car une assiette de porcelaine venait de se fracasser sur le  
mur juste à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Elle se releva et, rapide comme l'éclair empoigna un verre de cristal et le  
lança dans la direction d'où venait l'assiette.  
-Pour qui il se prend, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en voyait se briser  
le verre sur la porte qui venait de se refermer.  
Elle regarda l'horloge de la salle et partie se changer et mettre son  
manteau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva dehors, marchant  
dans la nuit étoilée. Elle était seule sur le trottoir.  
Soudain, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges retenus par un bandeau de tissu  
surgit de nulle part. Tania le reconnut comme étant un membre du groupe  
d'inconnus du bar.  
-Salut ! dit-il d'un ton à la fois amusé et insolent.  
Tania, ne sachant à qui elle s'adressait, ne répondit pas. Cet homme ne  
lui inspirait pas confiance. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait un peu  
peur de lui. Avec son air rebelle et son sourire sarcastique lui donnait  
des frissons dans le dos.  
-Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur de moi ! reprit-il.  
Mystérieusement, ces paroles ne firent qu'accroître sa peur.  
-Qu...Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle furtivement.  
-Quelqu'un qui sait tout sur toi ! répondit-il malignement en élargissant  
son sourire.  
Tania pressa la pas. Décidément, elle commençait à avoir une crainte  
énorme de cet homme aux cheveux rouges. Lui aussi pressa le pas.  
-Éh, ne t'enfuie pas comme ça ! Je voulais juste te donner ça.  
Il lui tendit une lettre. Elle se retourna, tremblante. Elle empoigna  
la lettre et partit, cette fois, en courrant.  
-On se reverra, cria-t-il dans son dos.  
* * * 


End file.
